"Confessions of a Dangerous Mind" by Logic
Confessions of a Dangerous Mind is a single by American rapper Logic. The song is the title track for the album with the same name. Lyrics Intro Yeah 1 I can't get no better, can’t get no more cheddar I feel like a king and my queen is Coretta I been made a livin', I'm never gon’ give in I'm just way too driven, that's why I been thinkin' I'm scared that I'm sinkin', I'm scared that I’m fallin’ The world think I'm ballin’ and maybe I am But don't give a damn, back in the beginnin' Did not have a plan, don't know who I am Or who I’m becomin' but I'ma do me to the fullest, alright Bustin' and dodgin' them bullets all night Take over the world, yeah I'm thinkin' I might Got 'em all in my sight I know that I'm strong, I know that I am I know I'm the man And whether you poor or you filled with financial security Everyone deal with they own insecurity Even the preacher was born with impurity Scared to go out even with my security Scared of the world and all of its obscurity Pray for maturity, hope that I grow Hope my anxiety stay on the low I swear I hope that shit don't fuck up my flow Where do I go? What would you do If suddenly all of your dreams came true? What would you do if you did it all? If you ain't never have to lift a finger Would you linger like, "Fuck 'em all"? Guess that's your call, but I can't This a marathon, not a sprint Switch up the plan like homie that went from Verizon to Sprint Can you hear me now? Does anybody out there feel me now? Chorus What's your name? What's your game? Come now, boy, just spit your flow Feel the pain with the gain, what you tryna say though? Novocaine to the brain, I can't feel nothing no mo' In my lane, can't refrain from lettin' these people know What's your name? What's your game? Come now, boy, just spit your flow Feel the pain with the gain, what you tryna say though? Novocaine to the brain, I can't feel nothing no mo' In my lane, can't refrain from lettin' these people know Interlude How I feel (How I feel), yeah that's how I feel (That's how I feel) Break it down, roll it up, that's how high I feel (That's how high I feel) How I feel (How I feel), how high I feel (How high I feel) Down, roll it up, yeah 2 Searchin' for bliss only led me to searchin' for hits Only led me to battle depression I done learned my lesson 'cause fame never lessen the pain What if your life was under a glass? And people tried to dig up shit from your past And tell you what's good and what's not And every time you drop a song, they say that it's wack or it's hot And don't give a damn that it came from the heart They tear it apart like hyenas, this here for the dreamers This here for the people that know what I'm sayin' All of the people that know what I'm sayin' Fuck social media Tellin' me who I should be and just how I should rap They always compare, they always compare me to others And try to hit me up against all my brothers Now, why you think so many rappers be overdosin' at the crib? (Overdosin' at the crib) 'Cause people just won't let 'em live And the public is constantly thinkin' they know 'em But nobody knowin' what's goin' on inside And they wonder why we all hide, shit Maybe I'm just overthinkin' Or maybe I'm just over-smokin' and drinkin' And when I can't deal with the hate, I self-medicate Sit in the corner and think of a better day Maybe this bullet can help me to get away I just cannot seem to think of a better way Even though I know there is, that's why I keep goin' That's why I keep flowin', that's why I keep perserverin' Even when I'm hearin' I'm a bitch, I'm a fag I'm a motherfuckin' hypebeast, I ain't black in the slight least I ain't good enough, I should quit, I should kill myself (Kill myself) 'Cause "you'll never be Kenny" "You'll never be better than Drizzy or Cole" "You're losing your hair, you're too fucking old," yeah These are the comments I'm readin' on Twitter right now That make me depressed and they pullin' me down I'm tryin' to swim but I think I'ma drown So I'ma turn that feelin' into a sound And play it when nobody else is around Whenever I feel like I'm far from the ground God, give me the power to battle depression Yeah, round after round I wish I was famous, I wish I was rich I wish I could just get up out of this bitch But be careful what you wish for 'Cause it ain't everything that it's cut out to be My life is good but not as good as it's 'bout to be 'Cause I got vision, don't fuck with division Ain't God, but I'm rich and I think that I am Do what you love and do not give a damn Fuck all the haters you see on the 'Gram Just mind your own business and be a good man Be a good boss and be a good friend Spread your imagination to the millions Don't worry 'bout how to maintain all your millions Just spread that positivity for the children And all the haters that's hatin', just love 'em 'Cause that's the only way you ever gon' kill 'em Know somebody feel 'em Last but not least, put your ego on the shelf And remember, love yourself Nah, nah, nah Put your ego on the shelf and love yourself Nah, nah, nah Put your ego on the shelf And remember, love your—'member, love yourself Outro Nah, nah, nah Put your ego on the shelf and love yourself Nah, nah, nah Why It Rocks # Logic raps at a neckbreaking speed while still being easy to understand. # The sci-fi sounding production is amazing. # The song spreads a good message about how you shouldn't let social media tear you down. # The music video while is simple is still pretty good. # It is a nice start and has a great followup. # It's one of the better songs off of COADM. Music Video Category:Hip hop Category:Chopper rap Category:2010s Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:Logic Songs Category:Songs with Good Message Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Best Rap Songs of 2019